


touch me now

by murdick



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdick/pseuds/murdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, Foggy," Matt practically growls as he closes the gap between them and yanks Foggy closer to him by the collar of his shirt. Their faces are just inches apart when Matt whispers "shut up..." again and Foggy's heart skips a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me now

**Author's Note:**

> title from "my gun" by tove lo.
> 
> i don't own these characters.
> 
> written for the daredevil kink meme.

It's still raining when Matt crawls through his window and into his apartment. He's back sooner than he usually would be since the criminal he had been after didn't put up too much of a fight. His only injuries are a few minor cuts and bruises on his face and chest.

He shuts the window behind him and notices a second heartbeat in the room.

"Matt," Foggy says from across the room. His voice is tense and his quickening heartbeat indicates that he's upset. Maybe even angry.

Matt sighs. "Foggy, please don't-"

"You've got to stop, Matt," he says, and Matt can hear him get up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I've told you a million times, I'm fine," he says as he peels the mask off his face and lets it drop to the floor.

"Yeah, you say that now, but what's going to happen when you don't come home one night? When you're bleeding out in an alley somewhere and no one's around to patch you up?"

Matt takes a few steps toward him. "I know what I'm doing, Foggy, please don't start this again."

"But you can't take that chance, Matt. You're never going to know exactly what you're up against, and one night you're going to overestimate your abilities, and-"

"Shut up, Foggy," Matt practically growls as he closes the gap between them and yanks Foggy closer to him by the collar of his shirt. Their faces are just inches apart when Matt whispers "shut up..." again and Foggy's heart skips a beat.

"Um, Matt..." Foggy breathes against his lips. He swallows nervously.

Something inside Matt snaps and he grabs Foggy with both hands and shoves him back a few feet to pin him against the wall. Before Foggy can interrupt again, Matt's lips are on his, kissing him like his life depends on it.

It takes Foggy a second but he starts to kiss him back, their lips and tongues colliding wet and messy. Matt reaches his tongue inside Foggy's mouth at the same time he reaches up and grabs a handful of the other man's hair, and Foggy moans against his lips.

Matt pulls him even closer and moves both of his hands to Foggy's face. Foggy pulls away for a moment when he realizes what Matt is doing, but Matt leans in and starts kissing him again. "Don't stop," he whispers into the other man's mouth. His hands cup both sides of Foggy's face and slowly make their way down, feeling his forehead, cheekbones, nose. He had only done this once before, and it was in college, when they were both drunk out of their minds.

"Beautiful," Matt sighs onto Foggy's lips. Foggy starts to say something but before he can get a word out, Matt presses his hips forward into Foggy's and the ache between his legs intensifies.

"Fuck," Foggy groans as Matt starts pressing wet, desperate kisses down his neck.

Matt's fingers go to Foggy's shirt and start unbuttoning it as quickly as he can. "Yes," he gasps, "Fuck me."

Foggy grabs Matt by the shoulders and flips them around so that Matt is the one pressed against the wall. They both hastily rip their shirts off and Matt pulls Foggy so close he can barely breathe. Now Foggy is the one leaving a trail of kisses down Matt's neck, stopping a few times to bite down hard enough to make Matt make a sound that goes straight to Foggy's cock.

Foggy gets down on his knees and begins to unbutton Matt's pants, and his mouth is on his dick the moment he gets it out of Matt's pants.

"Foggy," Matt says, reverent. His hands tangle in Foggy's hair as the other man sucks and licks and-

"Stop," Matt chokes out.

Foggy pulls away and freezes. "What?"

"I'm- I-" Matt mutters. "Senses. Remember." Instead of waiting for Foggy to respond, he reaches down and grabs him and pulls him up. "Bedroom," Matt says, breathless.

Foggy doesn't need to be told twice. They stumble down the hall, kissing and touching each other the whole way there, and into Matt's bedroom. Foggy pushes Matt back onto the bed and straddles him.

"Please, Foggy." Matt sounds wrecked.

Foggy looks down at him. "You're a mess," he says as he takes in Matt's flushed face, mussed hair, and ragged breathing.

"Please," Matt whines again.

"What do you want, Matt? Tell me." Foggy's voice is low and it sends a shiver down Matt's spine.

"I..." Matt closes his eyes and throws his head back onto the sheets.

Foggy reaches down and tentatively presses a finger into one of the bruises on Matt's chest. Matt's eyes fly open and he gasps as he leans into the pain. He sits up so fast that he almost crashes their foreheads together. His breathing is uneven and he's grinding his hips into Foggy's. "Fuck me," he growls into Foggy's ear.

Foggy grabs Matt so hard that he's sure there will be bruises where his fingertips are and shoves him back onto the mattress. He peels Matt's pants and boxers off the rest of the way and then does the same with his own, tossing them to the floor.

"In the drawer," Matt says.

Foggy reaches over and pulls out the bottle of lube. He pours some into his hand and rubs it onto his fingers.

"Please, Foggy, now," Matt whines and thusts his hips up, searching for friction.

Foggy uses his other hand to press Matt back down. "Don't move," he growls. He reaches down and puts one finger in Matt.

Matt's hands grip the sheets even tighter, his knuckles turning white. His mouth opens but the only thing that comes out is an incoherent, desperate sound of need.

Foggy adds a second finger and Matt's begging again. "Now, Foggy. NOW."

"You're not ready-"

"I don't care," Matt gasps out. "Fuck me!"

Foggy spends a moment longer opening Matt up, then pulls his fingers out and lines himself up with Matt.

When he pushes himself inside, Matt thinks he might actually pass out. "Fuck, Matt, you're so tight," Foggy says.

Matt tries to move to take more of Foggy. "Just move," he says desperately. Foggy starts to thrust his hips and Matt makes the dirtiest sound Foggy's ever heard. Matt grabs Foggy by the curves of his hips and Foggy leans down to kiss him.

Matt doesn't last long, and when Foggy bites down onto his neck, he basically screams and comes all over his chest. Foggy follows soon after, calling Matt's name as he comes.

They stay like that for a few minutes, leaning into each other as their breathing finally returns to normal. Foggy pulls away and lies down next to Matt, their legs still tangled together.

"Foggy, I..." Matt starts to say, but his eyes are closing and he's drifting off to sleep.

"I know, Matt," Foggy says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, too."


End file.
